Gamma-X
=Details= Although we cannot see it, the World of the 4th Dimension is all around us. Right here and now, but in a different plane and dimension. Gamma-X, by activating his Time and Space Materializer, is able break through into our 3-Dimensional World and make himself visible to us! Like the many 4-Dimensional beings who have visited our World before him, he is able to walk through what we regard as solid walls, appear and disappear at will, and seemingly defy the laws of gravity. Throughout history, mankind has tried in vain to explain these visitors from another dimension by falsely attributing to them some supernatural origin, never realizing that the beings we call "ghosts" are really Men of the 4th Dimension. =Versions= Alpha Phase Production PVC Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension. Translucent Colorless with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet/armor, 2 blasters. First released at SDCC 2013 on July 18th - 21st, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Jack Asteroid and Terra Firma. $60 each 3 figure set. OsmsdccSet22013.jpg|SDCC 2013 Set GROUP.jpg|Full SDCC 2013 Lineup P7203201.jpg Xgama2013sdcc.jpg Beta Phase White Star Edition Production PVC Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension. White with Translucent Blue accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet/armor, 2 blasters. First released at NYCC 2013 on October 10th - 13th, 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. Sold as a set with Jack Asteroid and Terra Firma. $35 each 3 figure set or $16 for Gamma-X. Nycc13fullset.jpg|Full NYCC 2013 Lineup Betanycc2013-2.jpg|NYCC 2013 Set Gammanycc2013.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Production PVC Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension. Translucent Yellow / Blue Color Dyed with Chrome Silver or Chrome Gold accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet/armor, 2 blasters. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $45 each. Galactic2013.jpg|Galactic Holiday 2013 Lineup Gamm13holireg.jpg New-osm-01.jpg 13GHOSM1_zps2ee44edc.jpg New-osm-03.jpg Galactic Holiday Edition Ultra Production PVC Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension. Hand painted figure with Chrome Silver or Translucent Blue accessories. Official Customs by NiStuff. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet/armor, 2 blasters. First released on December 2013. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $65 each. Ghultra.jpg|Galactic Holiday Ultra 2013 Lineup Gammaxultraholdi13.jpg Infinity Edition Production PVC Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension. Egg Shell White (faint Glow-in-the-Dark) with Translucent Colorless accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet/armor, 2 blasters. First released on February 28th, 2014. Carded figure. Limited Edition. Sold individually and as a set with Jack Asteroid & Terra Firma. $26 each or $48 each 3 figure set. OSM-Gamma-X-1.jpg Xandcompinflastwave.jpg GammaXinf.jpg Cosmic Radiation Edition Production PVC Gamma-X - The Man from the 4th Dimension. Glow-in-the-Dark with Silver accessories. Glyos-compatible. Accessories: 2-piece helmet/armor, 2 blasters. First released at Star Trek Mission New York on September 2nd - 4th, 2016 and online September 9th, 2016. Bagged figure. Limited Edition. $25 each. Early orders from TheOuterSpaceMen.com and at Star Trek Mission New York 2016 included a bonus bag of glow-in-the-dark accessories. IMG_8403.png IMG_8404.png 13687295_841621179305797_1845959367_n.jpg|Bagged Figure OSM_Cosmic_Raditation_Carded_lineup.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Gamma_X_Cosmic_Carded.jpg|Limited Edition Carded figure Category:Outer Space Men Category:Major Characters Category:NiStuff